Kiseki no Seidai Daycare!
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: AU. Kagami-sensei is much loved by his students. Even if they do cause him a lot of trouble along the way. Kagamixchibi!MiraGen
1. Chapter 1

Kiseki no Seidai Daycare!

**AN: **...I need to think of a better title. I'm looking for a beta for this story! Inspired by a picture that I saw on Facebook. It was so cute and adorable and dfjkaf;jdklajgdkal! I don't even. Be warned, overload of fluffiness and adorkableness on behalf of chibi-sized Generation of Miracles in their toddler years. Enjoy. (This was supposed to be drabble length, but I don't suppose I can call this story that anymore...)

**Warning:** Definitely OOC characters. Overload of fluffiness. Potential nosebleeds on how adorkable chibi MiraGen will appear. I am not responsible.

* * *

"Oi, Akashi-kun! Don't run around with scissors in your hands!"

Kagami scolded a running Akashi. Akashi only deemed Kagami worthy of a "seriously?" look before sprinting off with the safety scissors. Kise sat in the corner, bawling his eyes out after Akashi took the scissors he used to make crafts. Midorima sat demurely at the small table, continuing to glue his cut-outs to make his picture, ignoring the chaos going around him. Murasakibara clutched at Kagami's back, one hand gripping the back of Kagami's jacket, the other hand clutching his precious lollipop. Aomine slept on the beanbag chair, still sleeping even though the racket around him was loud enough to wake the dead. Kuroko quietly sat at the table, his small hands awkwardly holding crayons while he concentrated on coloring. Kagami sighed; another normal day. At least Kuroko and Midorima weren't adding on the trouble today. With yet another quick sigh, he scooped up Kise and quickly mediated blubbering tears and a snotty nose with a well-placed tissue.

"Blow."

He ordered. Kise complied and blew into the tissue. Kagami smiled and patted Kise on the head, comforting a sniffling Kise. Kise sniffed and then latched onto Kagami's shirt front. Fortunately for him, Kagami was used to this sort of situation. With a deft hand, he balanced Kise in one arm while scooping the safety scissors out of Akashi's hand. Kise watched inquisitively as Kagami scolded a sulking Akashi for stealing Kise's scissors and what if he had hurt himself while running around with the scissors or worse come worse, hurt someone else? Pouting, Akashi sulked that he wanted to use the scissors to make his pictures. Kagami sighed.

"But that's not how you should do it. You should ask Kise-kun nicely for the scissors, instead of taking them without asking. Now, apologize to Kise-kun."

Akashi sulked and sulked, but eventually gave in and apologized to Kise, who smiled and grabbed Akashi's hand to drag him back over to the table to make pictures together. Kagami smiled; now that problem was over with. Then suddenly he felt a tugging on his pants. Looking down, he spotted an unusually downcast Murasakibara. Kagami crouched down to Murasakibara's eye level.

"What's wrong?"

Murasakibara did not reply, but instead gestured forlornly at his lollipop. Kagami's eyes followed the gesture and stopped abruptly as he saw the lollipop. What was once a perfectly rotund and circular lollipop was now only… half a lollipop? And were those bite marks he saw on the jagged edges of the colorful treat?

"How did this happen, Mukkun?"

Murasakibara looked morosely in direction of the beanbag chairs. Aomine had strangely bulging cheeks for someone who was just sleeping a minute ago. On the other hand, he was harassing Kuroko by randomly throwing stuffed blocks in his direction. Kuroko didn't visibly react to Aomine's horsing around, but a year's worth of experience had taught Kagami that even though Kuroko did not show emotion on his face, he could get pretty pissed. Kagami sighed yet again; Aomine was the most troublesome of the group. With a few long strides, Kagami deftly scooped Kuroko up just as Aomine launched a particularly large block at the table. Fortunately, it missed Kuroko. Unfortunately, it scattered papers all over the floor. Midorima looked in shock as his project that was once on the table was now on the other side of the room as Akashi chased Aomine around for ruining his picture. Kagami could see the telltale traces of tears starting to form in Kise's chocolate eyes. Placing Kuroko on his back, Kagami separated Akashi from Aomine when Akashi started to smack Aomine with the giant block that landed in his lap. With a gentle but firm nudge towards the table, Kagami manages to get Akashi to leave before Aomine finds himself at the receiving end of Akashi's corporeal punishment. And _that _won't end well for sure; Kagami also knows through experience. That incident was way up the list of "Taboo Things to Happen Concerning the Kids in Kiseki no Seidai daycare" along with breaking, hiding, or otherwise doing anything bad to Midorima's lucky items or stealing or eating Murasakibara's sweets or pissing Kuroko off. Kagami starts to lecture Aomine about disturbing his classmates. He should not disturb others when others are actually doing work. Kagami patiently waits for Aomine to apologize to Murasakibara, who's still gripping his pant legs and Kuroko, who's currently gripping his hair with his hands as he peers over Kagami's shoulder. Aomine huffs angrily, crosses his arms, and refuses to apologize until Kagami reminds him that if he doesn't, Kagami will take away his naptime and make him clean up after everyone for the next two weeks. Aomine scowled at Kagami before sullenly apologizing to Kuroko and Murasakibara. Kuroko seems to be satisfied with the apology as he silently pulls at Kagami's hair to be let down and runs over to Aomine who looks significantly more cheerful when Kuroko grabs his hand to make Aomine go color with him. However, Murasakibara looks dejectedly down upon his half-a-lollipop. Luckily for him, Kagami keeps a spare stock of sweets especially for occasions like this even though he's told Muraskaibara time and time again that eating junk food is bad for his health and that he's going to grow fat. Shhhh. No one needs to know that the "Tiger-sensei" Kagami is developing a soft spot for his troublemaking students. With a flourish of his wrist, he presents another lollipop of exactly the same size and make to a moping Murasakibara who only looks at Kagami when Kagami waves his hand in his face. Kagami watched amusedly as Murasakibara's eyes lit up when he finally spots the sugary sucker in his sensei's hand.

"Is that for me, Kagamicchin-sensei?"

Once again, Murasakibara's weird naming sense kicks into play. It seems like he only added the –cchin to those he respected and liked. Although Kagami was honored (and a little touched) that his student would think him as so, he still couldn't help but feel awkward when Murasakibara called him that.

"What do you think Mukkun?"

Murasakibara smiles brightly at his sensei, an unusual expression compared to the rather apathetic stare he would sport every day. Kagami stared as his student's eyes turned into upside-down crescents after being presented with another lollipop.

"Thank you, Kagamicchin-sensei!"

Kagami just ruffles Murasakibara's hair in response.

"Let's go help the other's clean up, shall we?"

Murasakibara nods brightly in response and runs off immediately to help Akashi pick up his craft pieces. As Kagami passes Midorima, he notices the green-haired boy dutifully picking up loose pieces of paper off the ground and recycling them properly. Kagami doesn't say anything, but ruffles Midorima's hair as he walks by, annoying the boy on the receiving end. Everything seems peaceful as everyone in the Kiseki no Seidai daycare contributes to cleaning up the scraps of paper on the floor until Kagami hears yet another indicative cry. Kuroko looks despondently down at his empty hands as an angry Aomine chases a jubilant Akashi around. Kise plunks down and offers his cutouts to a dejected Kuroko. After a few moment's hesitation, Kuroko smiles wanly at Kise and takes his offering. A jealous Aomine sees all this from the corner from his eye and then turns his rage on Kise by hitting him over the head and causing Kise to cry. Midorima sees this and toddles over to Aomine to scold Aomine for hitting Kise whereas a curious Akashi jumps on Murasakibara's back to observe the chaos. Murasakibara piggy backs Akashi over to where the mayhem is, Kuroko jumping in to help defend Kise against Aomine.

"Kise-kun didn't do anything wrong!"

An envious Aomine does not bode well. Aomine chucked pillow after pillow at Kise. Kagami quickly bellowed at the top of his lungs for order. Aomine, startled, launched a stray pillow that accidently hit Akashi in the face and knocked him off of Murasakibara's back. That of course started the chain reaction. Murasakibara immediately went to help Akashi and then followed up by smacking Aomine several times "for hurting Akacchin!" Aomine actually bowled over from the force of the cuff made by the abnormally-tall-for-his-age Murasakibara and knocked into Midorima who in turn while picking up scraps to throw away accidently dumped the whole load over Kuroko and Kise who now looked like a pair of toddler-sized party piñatas. Kagami had to bite back a chuckle on how adorably clueless they looked. But then again, there was so much more chaos going on now. Kise was crying again for the third time today, Kuroko looked like he was on the verge of tears or anger—Kagami couldn't really tell at the angle Kuroko was standing away from him, Midorima was trying to calm Kise down—as far as Kagami could tell, smacking Kise on the head for crying was _definitely_ not helping, and Murasakibara was trying to prevent a furious Akashi from slapping Aomine with the scissors he was wildly waving around in his chubby little fists. Wait. _Wait. _Waving around _scissors_? Undeniably, this would not bode well. As if in slow-motion, Akashi's hand slowly descended in a downward arc… towards Murasakibara's_ head._

_Oh hell no, this is not happening._

Faster than the speed of light—made possible due to his tingling mothering senses (Oh no! A child was in danger!), Kagami sprinted towards Murasakibara with outstretched hands. Kagami winced as the tip of the scissors dug into his flesh, but only deep enough to leave a slight graze on the back of his hand. Thank the heavens above that he managed to make it in time otherwise he'd have something more than a graze on the back of his hand to worry about. The clatter of Kagami hitting the ground was met with utter silence. And then there was a loud uproar.

"Kagamicchi-sensei! Don't die!"

"Kagamichin-sensei!"

"Sensei! Are you alright?"

"Kagami-sensei!"

Six little bodies came running at top speed and tackled him. Kagami felt all the breath in his lungs get knocked out with a "whoosh." After a few moments of deep breathing, Kagami then heard wailing and sniffling and then felt his shirt slowly get wet from all the tears that were shed. He got up startled.

"Oi, you guys! What's wrong?"

Akashi sat up and sniffled.

"Kagami-sensei, I'm sowwy! It was my fault! Please don't die!"

And with that blubbered-out sentence, Akashi bawled and bawled and bawled. As if the others were in consensus, they cried louder. Kuroko latched onto the front of his short with Kise, both of them refusing to let go. Midorima sniffed as he grabbed Kagami's pant legs with Aomine. Akashi clung desperately around Kagami's neck. Murasakibara seized Kagami's hair. Kagami sat there awkwardly as the six toddlers cried their eyes out. He attempted to play damage control.

"Hey hey, you guys. It's alright. It's only a little scratch."

That only made them cry harder. He sighed.

"See look!"

Kagami kept a firm hold on Akashi and Kuroko in one hand while setting Kise down on the countertop. The sudden movement made everyone stop crying and Midorima and Aomine looked beseechingly up at Kagami. Getting the hint, Kagami picked those two up and sat them down on the countertop, making sure that they would not fall. After looking inquisitively at Murasakibara, who remained latched around Kagami's head, he also plunked Murasakibara onto the countertop. The six toddlers of Kiseki no Seidai Daycare looked curiously as Kagami turned on the water in the sink.

"If I just run my hand under the water…"

Six pairs of eyes watched as Kagami rummaged through the medicinal cabinet. Kagami rambled off about how to treat a cut.

"There! And that's how you do it!"

Kagami carefully pasted a bandage on the now treated cut. Six pairs of eyes widened in wonder.

"And it's better now?"

Aomine looked at the bandage in awe. Kagami sweatdropped.

"Not quite Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko looked ponderingly at the bandage. All of a sudden, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and lowered his head. Kagami looked down in shock as Kuroko placed a _kiss_ on the bandage where the cut was.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko looked innocently up at Kagami-sensei.

"My mommy always does this whenever I get a boo-boo. Kagami-sensei has a boo-boo so I thought it would help. She also blows on my boo-boo too."

Kuroko stated this matter-of-factly. Kagami could only stare.

"Then if we all do it, Kagami-sensei/sensei/Kagamicchi-sensei/Kagamicchin-sensei will get much better if we all do it!"

"W-w-w-what—"

Kagami couldn't quite comprehend his student's logic as they all surrounded his hand and blew little puffs of breath onto his bandage. They all looked so serious too, their chubby little faces concentrating on healing their sensei with their little puffs of breath. Kagami smiled at his students.

"Thank you guys!"

His students looked up in surprise.

"It feels so much better now!"

Their faces lit up. Kagami ruffled each and every one of his student's hair.

"Shall we do storytime now?"

Six heads nodded frantically in unison.

"Alright, which story should we read this time?"

"Ooooh, the one with the knight with the big sword and he goes around getting stronger by defeating his enemies!"

That was Aomine.

"…the one with the lucky frog."

That was Midorima.

"I want the one with the pretty princess and the prince!"

That was Kise.

"…candyland…"

That was Murasakibara.

"The hero who works in the shadows of the moon and does good deeds without anyone knowing."

That was Kuroko.

"No. We are reading the one where the children take over the world."

Akashi stated calmly. Kagami could only sigh at his student's choices in stories. Maybe he shouldn't have read _that _particular story to Akashi.

"Well, we don't have time to read any of those, but what about this one? It'll make everyone happy."

Kagami held up a picture book in front of the six children. Judging by the sparkles in their eyes, Kagami could tell he picked the right story. He sat down on the beanbag chair and without a word, Kuroko and Akashi climbed into his lap while Kise and Midorima settled themselves in the empty space around Kagami and Aomine and Murasakibara peered over Kagami's shoulders as they sat in the nook above. Once his students were settled (and he made sure the blankets were in easy reach), Kagami opened the book and started to read. His student's eyes drooped as he read and finally, the last of them fell asleep as he approached the ending of the story. He gently closed the worn-out picture book after reading the last line. Reaching for the prepared blankets, he quietly tucked them around his beloved students. In the end, he mused, as all six of them grabbed a piece of his clothing as he settled into the beanbag chair (it's not like he would've been able to go anywhere with several toddlers sleeping on him) and mumbled in their sleep, he still loved his students no matter what sort of trouble they always managed to cause.

* * *

End/To be continued?

Aomine totally reminds me of a little kid who would tease his crush. xD I'm not implying anything here. ^3^ Reviews would make me an extremely happy person. Especially since the reviews are from the KuroBas community. :)


	2. Happy Birthday, Kagamisensei!

Kiseki no Seidai Daycare Special Chapter

**AN:** I was working on the second chapter of this, but then, it's Kagami's birthday today, so here's a special chapter for all you lovelies out there! So much love, seriously! Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun! HAPI BASUDAI, TAIGA TIGER~ Tee hee.

This will be set after a few chapters that I had planned, where Himuro Tatsuya has already been introduced.

**Warning:** More fluff overload. Once again, I am not responsible for potential nosebleeds or blown eardrums or sore throats due to the adorableness of the chibi!MiraGen. ;) Especially when their love is directed to Kagami-sensei. Hurhur. Oh, and OOC characters. Definitely. This was written in a rush after all.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tatsuya blinked. One moment he was walking through the door to the classroom, the next he was sitting on the ground, several extra bodies wrapped around his waist.

"Kagami-sensei!"

"Kagamicchi-sensei!"

"Kagamicchin-sensei!"

Tatsuya sat back on his haunches, amused.

"Sorry, but I'm not Taiga."

They all looked up, a look of shock spreading across their faces. They quickly backed up, except for Murasakibara, who only smiled and held on tighter.

"Himucchin-sensei!"

Tatsuya smiled down upon the purple-haired child, ruffling the loose locks that tumbled over the child's forehead.

"Are you here today to sub?"

Kuroko stood nearby, one hand clutching at crayons that he was diligently using to color a picture just a few moments ago. The other hand clutched at Akashi's as he peered shyly around the other boy. Kuroko still hadn't gotten over his shyness in light of strangers. Tatsuya smiled kindly at him. Kuroko blinked and hid behind Akashi, his face turning a rosy pink shade.

"Ah."

Tatsuya hit the center of his palm with his fist.

"Actually, I'm here today to celebrate Taiga's birthday."

He had been preparing himself mentally to hear loud shouts of glee, if not anything, but he was met with complete silence. He glanced down. Six pairs of widened eyes met his curious gaze. For a few moments, no one spoke. Then suddenly, they all started shouting at once, even the quiet kid, Midorima.

"EHHHHHHH?! Today's Kagami-sensei's/Kagamicchi-sensei's/Kagamicchin-sensei's birthday?!"

They all started babbling about presents and preparations and surprises. Tatsuya watched them, a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

_Taiga, you've taught your students well…_

He let them panic around a bit, hiding his smile behind his hands. Really, they were too cute. He coughed slightly, catching their attention. He held up a finger.

"Well, I have a plan. Shall we surprise Taiga-sensei?"

Kagami sneezed. This was not good. Was someone talking about him? He'd already been tricked by Tatsuya today who called him out to run countless errands. His phone beeped again. He groaned. He could learn to hate that sound. Today, Tatsuya kept sending multiple texts to him, sending him running back and forth across town. He had _told_ Tatsuya that he had to go work today, but Tatsuya told him that he would take care of it.

_To: Taiga_

_Thanks for running those errands for me. You're welcome to go to work for the rest of the day; the director said it was okay._

_From: Tatsuya_

Kagami glared at his phone suspiciously. All he got was a thanks for his running around town? He growled in frustration. Even seeing his beloved student's faces wouldn't be able to cheer him up. Then again, Kuroko and Murasakibara would look up at him silently until they were sure he was feeling better than before, their presence constant by his side. Kise and Akashi would keep vying for his attention, distracting him from his thoughts when he was already exhausted trying to keep up with two. Even Aomine and Midorima would show their concern in their small, affectionate ways. He held out for a total of ten minutes before sighing in defeat. Maybe seeing his student's faces _would_ cheer him up.

"Shhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhh! I see Kagamicchi-sensei coming!"

Kise reported to the "general," a sharp salute snapped to his forehead. Although what Tatsuya saw in reality was a cute little toddler almost toddling over with his attempts to keep his heels straight. He bit back a chuckle.

"Alright, Kise-kun. Good job!"

He smiled down at Kise, who beamed back at him.

"Alright everyone. Positions!"

Kagami entered the darkened room, more than a little slightly confused. Where was everyone? Did they go outside for a trip? He should know right? He was the one who wrote the schedule after all. And he knew the schedule by heart and there was _definitely_ not a trip scheduled for today. So then, where was everyone?

"Surprise!"

Loud party poppers banged while the confetti and streamers covered him from head to toe.

"Happy birthday!"

He was tackled by six little bodies and got the wind knocked out of him. As he lay there trying to regain his wind, Tatsuya's smiling face came into his vision. He growled at him although it came out in more of a wheeze.

"Damn you bastard."

Tatsuya actually had the nerve to grin at him.

"Kagami-sensei! Kagamicchi-sensei! Kagamicchin-sensei!"

As his six students shoved presents onto him and plastered him with hugs and smiles, he couldn't help but think, _birthdays are best spent with people you want to be with huh._

Kagami smiled.

* * *

_Owari_

BLECH LOOK AT ALL THIS WORD VOMIT. OTL Definitely going to get re-edited.


End file.
